Ares
Ares '''is the Greek God of War. '''Background The Greeks were ambivalent toward Ares: although he embodied the physical valor necessary for success in war, he was a dangerous force, overwhelming, insatiable in battle, destructive, and man-slaughtering. His sons Phobos and Deimos and his sister, Enyo accompanied him on his war chariot. In the Iliad, his father Zeus tells him that he is the god most hateful to him. An association with Ares endows places and objects with a savage, dangerous, or militarized quality. His value as a war god is placed in doubt: during the Trojan War, Ares was on the losing side, while Athena, often depicted in Greek art as holding Nike in her hand, favoured the triumphant Greeks. Ares plays a relatively limited role in Greek mythology as represented in literary narratives, though his numerous love affairs and abundant offspring are often alluded to. When Ares does appear in myths, he typically faces humiliation. He is well known as the lover of Aphrodite, who was married to Hephaestus. The most famous story related to Ares and Aphrodite shows them exposed to ridicule through the wronged husband's device. Appearance Ares takes the form of a large muscular built male. He is often seen wearing ancient Greek battle armour, he carries a shield and sword in his hands and wears a helmet on his head. Known Powers and Abilities As a god, Ares' powers are technically omnipotent. However, he has a role which he does not often stray away from. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Ares is known as one of the most physically powerful god of his generation, he is effortlessly able to slaughter entire armies by himself in a short amount of time. He is extremely brutal, blanketing himself in the skins of his victims. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- He is unable to physically tire, though he consumes nectar and ambrosia to maintain himself. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Ares is immortal, and has been around for thousands of years. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Ares is immune to all forms of death, and is unable to die. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- Only a weapon of a god is able to cause any significant damage to Ares. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- If he is injured, he can heal himself rapidly in a short amount of time. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]' '- Ares is most often associated with fire, one poem describes a city as bursting into flame merely upon the unsheathing of his blade and numerous plays associate him with fire. * [[Pathokinesis|'Pathokinesis']]' '- Ares is able to manipulate human emotions such as anger, hatred and rage, which drives people to violence, Ares' enjoyed turning men against each-other, he would fan these arguments even further until both sides of any given disagreement were driven into murderous fervor. * [[Mental Manipulation|'Mental Manipulation']]' '- He could also mind control people into committing acts of violence and destruction, bending lesser beings to his will. * [[Apporting|'Apporting']]' '- Ares could teleport other beings and objects into battle. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Using his mental influence, Ares could move objects effortlessly with his mind. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities '- Older, more powerful gods can overpower him. * 'Divine Weaponry '- A godly weapon can cause significant damage to Ares. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities